Harry Potter and the Rise of the Eight Redone
by Squire234
Summary: I lost the old one so this is re-done completely! Starts at the beginning of Chamber of Secrets. New Prophesies. Harry is rescued from the Dursleys and taken away to train. Harry-in-training Soul bond HP/GW RW/HrG Read and review to get a better idea!
1. Death of a friend

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

Intro

Story starts at the beginning of Chamber of Secrets, just after Dobby drops the pudding.

Chapter 1- Death of a Friend

"_Dr Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a hover charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine, as you know underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery 1875, paragraph C. We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity which risks notice by members of the non-magical community, muggles, is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk,_

_Improper use of Magic Office, _

_Ministry of magic." * HP and the CoS Chapter 2_

'That was the letter that started it all', thought a miserable Harry as he lay on his bed in the dark. He had never felt so alone.

'Hoot' Hedwig hooted mournfully, trying to console Harry in his dark mood. After seeing no response, she hooted louder, then louder again until.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" came Uncle Vernon shouted as he pounded closer to the door. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO THAT SCHOOL, THAT OWL IS GOING!"

Harry jumped up in alarm as the locks on the door started to unbolt. He needed to get Hedwig out of here. He ran to her cage and opened the door as the final lock clicked open and the door burst open, revealing the puce face of his uncle.

Hedwig screeched as she jumped out of her cage and looked for an escape, but the bars on the window blocked one exit and the enormous bulk of Vernon Dursley blocked the other.

Jumping between Hedwig and the murderous look on his Uncle's face Harry cried "She only wants a little exercise, if you'd just let her out t..."

'WHAM' Harry didn't even see the fist as it slammed into the side of his face. His glasses shattered and he felt a warm, sticky substance trickle down the side of his face.

With the ringing in his ears, Harry was completely dazed as he struggled to keep consciousness, but he still saw as his Uncle made a grab for the white blob he knew to be Hedwig.

A muffled screech rang through his head as bloody lines seemed to blossom down the fat forearms of Vernon Dursley.

In the end however, what chance did an owl have against Vernon Dursley?

Tears flowed down Harry's face as he saw body of his only companion in the hell hole that was Privet Drive, fall limp.

Pain. That was what filled Harry world when Harry awoke, both his head and heart ached from the loss of his faithful comrade. After a while of sobbing a smell of burning caused him to pick up his glasses from the floor, one of the lenses was gone completely, shattered, however the other only had a crack, so he put them back on his face and stumbled to the window that looked over the back garden. He saw Vernon, bandages on his forearms now, in front of a large fire, throwing on what Harry recognised as his school books, robes, trunk, even his wand wasn't spared the carnage. Harry broke down once more. He lost all hope for ever leaving Privet Drive again.

As Vernon threw his trunk on the top of the fire. He looked up at Harry's window and saw he was awake. Harry cringed at the look of evil on the mans, no the monsters face.

It did not take long until Vernon Dursley made it to Harry Potters bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive. And not long after that, Harry lost consciousness once again, this time thinking he may actually die this time.

_*HP and the CoS Chapter 2_

_A/N OK OK OK Don't kill me for killing Hedwig, there is a reason for it I swear! At least see where I'm going with it before you flame me and never read on in this story! It all works out next chapter!_


	2. Rescue

As you may have realised, I am not called making money, therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment, and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

Chapter 2- Rescue

Time passed slowly for Harry, he seemed to lie in the dark for years. The bleakness of his situation overwhelmed him constantly, he could hardly breathe through the pain in his chest. He knew from experience that he had broken his right leg and both his arms. His head was sticky and wet with blood and one of his eyes was swollen shut.

His pain was so great that, no matter how hungry he was, he didn't even attempt to move to the door as the cat-flap opened and closed, depositing a can of cold soup, a hunk of bread and a glass of water. Harry Potter lay in the dark and wished it all to be over. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to die.

When next he woke, it was to the sound of a shout.

Downstairs

"Vernon, we should take him to the hospital, if he dies up there we're only going to get investigated, think of the neighbours!" whispered a quivering Petunia to her large husband.

"Pet..."

'Knock knock knock"

"Are we expecting company Pet?" said Vernon.

"Not that I know of, maybe it's for Diddy, he has so many friends! I'll go and tell them that he's down at the park" said Petunia as she walked to the door.

"I have been led to believe that this is the residence of Harry James Potter?" said the man at the door. He looked around 50, was very well kept and dressed in one of the nicest suits Petunia had ever seen. This did not stop the colour draining from her face, or her shrill shriek.

"Vernon, Vernon! It's one of _them_! Vernon come quick! He wants the boy!"

Vernon barrelled to the front door. "Who are you?" he boomed at the man.

"Ah, you must be Mr Dursley, my name is Nicholas Flamel, I was informed that this was the summer residence of Harry Potter? He helped me out of a terrible mess this last year, I was wondering if I could come and say thank you?"

"I'm afraid the boy has left us" said Vernon quickly "He left for one of his frea...friends a few days ago"

"There must be some mistake, Albus Dumbledore said he would be here for another week until he left for the Burrow, normally I wouldn't bother him in such a neighbourhood, but I have pressing business in France and do not know the next time I shall be free to thank young Mr Potter."

"I'm afraid he is too busy doing homework and his chores. Maybe leave a message" said Vernon.

"So he is here now?" said Nicholas, "I thought you said he left?"

"My mistake, I forgot he was going next week"

A hardness was creeping into the face of Nicholas Flamel, he could sense something was wrong. At Six-hundred and Sixty Six years old, Nicholas Flamel was a VERY hard man to fool, and the lies of the enormous man in front of him were as transparent as glass. Eyeing the bandages on the mans arms, Nicholas' eyes started to blaze with power.

"I must insist that I am taken to Mr Potter immediately"

The Dursleys shrunk away from the now imposing man at the front door.

"Where is he?" the commandment was laced with power, enough so that both Petunia and Vernon went completely white and Petunia pointed a shaking finger up the stairs.

Striding up the staircase, Nicholas raced towards the door and, seeing the multiple locks drew his wand.

BANG

The door flew open.

"VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" thundered Nicholas from upstairs.

With a quick glance at each other, the Dursleys fled.

Upstairs

Never, in the centuries of his life, had Nicholas witnessed such cruelty. Locks on the doors were the first sign that bad things were happening at Number 4. But as he unlocked the door, he could never imagine the sight that would meet his eyes, nor would he ever forget it.

Old soup cans lay around the room, many of them untouched. Inside the door, bloody white feathers were strewn over the floor, then his eyes fell on the small, dilapidated bed frame, it's light coloured bedclothes were spattered in blood, the skeletal figure on the bed was so tiny, and yet so broken. The eyes that should be so full of life in one so young were sunken, and full of so much pain and anguish. Even with all of his years of experience, Nicholas Flamel wretched at the horror of it all. He stumbled to the bedside, "Harry? Harry, my name is Nicholas Flamel. I'm going to get you out of here and to help ok?"

Barely lucid, Harry groaned out what he hoped would be interpreted as a yes. Tears flowed as hope was renewed. Maybe he would make it out of this... Maybe. He then passed out once more.

Nicholas picked up the tiny figure that was the hope of the wizarding world. "Canicus, Canicus come now, I have need of you"

A burst of flames appeared and a large golden phoenix appeared, it was almost entirely gold, with only a few red feathers on the tips of his wings and tail feathers.

"Take us home Canicus, straight to the infirmary, and when we have arrived, I will need Perenelle and yourself to heal this poor, poor boy.

The phoenix trilled a positive response, and then, seeing the bloodied feathers and state of the boy in her masters arms, he started on a low mournful tune. And then, in a swirl of flames he settled on Nicholas' shoulder and they all vanished without a trace.

Flamel Manor, France.

Perenell Flamel was having quite a peaceful morning, that was until her husbands phoenix had flamed out of the corner of the room, and then returned 5 minutes later and taken her swiftly to the infirmary that her husband had set up by the large potions lab in which the love of her long life spent most of his time.

She arrived just as her husband put, what seemed to be a broken rag doll. 'But that could't be a real live person could it?' she thought 'No one can get that badly injured, especially as Nicholas should have been in a completely safe muggle village thanking young Mr Potter for all of his help in protecting the, now destroyed, philosophers stone'

"What is the meaning of this Nick? I thought you were visiting the Potter boy today?"

"I was" said Nick, a dead tone in his voice. He looked at her with such anger, and such horror and disgust in his normally warm face and eyes.

Perenelle Flamel looked back at the bundle of rags on the white bed. She could barely recognise it as a human child.

"Wh..who is that?" she asked, colour draining from her face. "Who did this?"

"This is Harry Potter Penny, and I need your healing skills as well as some of Canicus' healing tears. Now Penny, we most probably do not have long"

Forcing herself into action, Perenelle Flamel took out her wand and started scanning the boy, who was so very broken.

It took 5 hours straight to asses and address all of the injuries on the poor boy, and even then it would take another day before he regained consciousness and it would be a long time yet until he could stop taking the regenerative potions that he would need to counter the years of abuse that were evident on the boys skeletal frame. As soon as she had finished the work on the boy, she rounded on her husband.

"Explain. Now." she said, an icy finality in her tone.

After Nicholas had told her of his findings in the boys previous home, she vowed never to allow the boy anywhere near Little Whinging, ever again.

It was dusk the following day when Harry Potter blinked awake. At first he thought he must have died. there was no way this was real, he was comfortable and warm, and there was a cool towel being pressed against his forehead. Looking to his left he saw large, tennis ball eyes and in shock stammered;

"D...Dobby?"

"No Mr Potter sir, I is not Dobby. I is Nieve, elf to Mr and Mrs Flamel, sir. I is going to get my mistress now, she wanted to be alerted when you woke up sir." And bowing, with a crack the small creature dissaperated.

It was a few minutes before two people swept through the doors. He recognised the man from his dream. This was his saviour, the look of concern etched on both of the faces looking down on him made Harry cast his eyes down, so he was focused on his feet.

"Harry my dear, it is good to see you awake, please, don't mind me I just need to perform a few checks OK?" Penny said "My name is Perenelle Flamel, but please call me Penny"

Harry looked up at the couple and nodded his consent before quietly speaking. "F...Flamel? As in N...Nicholas F...Flamel?"

"That's me Harry lad, but please, Nick will do" smiled the man.

As Penny prodded and poked various parts of his anatomy, Harry looked around the room and said "Excuse me sir, but, where are we?"

"None of that sir or madame nonsense Harry, it's Nick and Penny to you, you have earnt that right after saving the Stone last year! And we are in my manor in France, and you will be staying here from now on"

"I don't have to go back to the Dursleys? Ever?"

"After the state we found you in, how could we send you back?"

Harry's eyes started to fill with tears, thoughts returning to the last occurrences in that hell hole.

In a burst of flames, Canicus appeared above Nick, making Harry jump. On seeing it was a bird, the tears started falling heavily as his thoughts turned to Hedwig. However a beautiful song burst through the room and, startled, Harry looked up at the bird as his feelings of loss seemed to melt away. "What is that?" he asked looking to Nick.

"This my boy is Canicus, he's a phoenix and has been my familiar for longer than I care to admit!" he chuckled.

"Right," said Penny "Thanks to the Phoenix Tears provided by Canicus here, you should be up and about in no time, however you will be on replenishment potions for a while. We need to get your weight and height up to where they should be after all!"

Putting his hand to his face, Harry was surprised to find a lack of glasses on his face "Wh..?"

"Your eyesight has also been healed thanks to Canicus, it was damage done by your Aunt and Uncle" Penny spat the names with a look of venom on her face "that made you need glasses in the first place, now Nieve will be your personal house elf while you stay here, so if you need anything, just call for her, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go and brew a few potions for you, but I'll be back in no time!"

When she had left the room, Canicus started to chirp and click at Nick, who's face went slightly cold as he said "Canicus not now, he's in recovery, it will have to wait until he has regained stren..."

With an indignant trill, the phoenix cuffed Nick around the head with a wing. "Harry my boy, Canicus here wants to take you on a quick trip, now I don't think it's a brilliant idea when you are not at strength, but he says it cannot wait, and I trust him more than anyone else, apart from Penny, would you consent to go?"

Harry looked at the bird, who trilled, allowing a sense of security to fall over Him. "Umm... Yer, ok, where are we going?"

"He won't say, but says you will be safe and back in about 15minutes, he also says to hold onto the blanket, as it will be cold"

"Umm... Ok then Canicus, let's go!"

The phoenix swooped down to the boy and they disappeared in flames.

They appeared on a mountainside and, looking around, Harry realised they were on the edge of a ravine, the bottom of which defied even his newly fixed eyes. Wondering what could be way out here in the middle of nowhere that was so important, Harry looked around for Canicus, spotting him a few metres away, Harry ran to catch up and saw a small tree with a nest and a bright blue egg was laying inside. Watching the phoenix's movements, Harry asked "Is it for me?"

Trilling happily, Canicus took to the air, and Harry reached into the nest and picked up the egg.

"Wow" Harry stated, his mouth falling open.

A/N See, Dursley's will be getting what's coming to them! No worries! Also, what's in the mysterious blue egg?

As I said, I was holding this story until it was almost complete, so I'll post a new chapter each time I complete the next one! You're just lucky I'm in a writing mood :P


	3. Excuses, excuses

Apologies, this isn't a real chapter…

Ok, so I know I haven't posted anything in AGES, and I've finally had 5 minutes to give you all an excuse… So here goes!

I decided to change Uni courses from Mathematics to English and Drama… So only a small change really… But this meant I had to go through the thrilling task of a) leaving Uni, b) getting both an AS and A2 in English (which I did in 8 months :D) and c) re-applying and getting into my next Uni…

So yeah… I've been a bit hectic, but seeing as I've finally finished my first year, and things are starting to settle down a bit, I'm going to be getting back to writing! Yay!

So thanks for your patience (…if you haven't given up on this story yet) and hopefully you'll hear from me before too long with a proper chapter!


End file.
